Jim Cummings
James Jonah "Jim" Cummings is an American voice actor and singer who has appeared in almost 400 roles. He was born in Youngstown, Ohio, and later moved to New Orleans where he worked on Mardi Gras floats and as a door-to-door salesman. He then moved to California, where he worked odd jobs before he got into voice acting. He is known for his ability to mimic Sterling Holloway's high voice. He has voiced many characters in several Disney productions, most notably Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Pete, Ray, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Kaa, and various other characters listed below. Disney Roles Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh (1988–present) Tigger pose .jpg|Tigger (1989-present) Petewall.jpg|Pete (1992–present) Big Bad Wolf.jpg|Big Bad Wolf (2001-present) Doc OK 214572K5a.jpg|Doc (Disney On Ice, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition deleted scenes) Cheshirecat disney.png|Cheshire Cat (2004–present) Bearlyasleep08.jpg|Humphrey the Bear (1999–present) Ladyandthetramp621.jpg|Tony (2001) Clipjungle10.gif|Bagheera (Jungle Cubs DVD Cutscenes, singing voice) Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-480.jpg|Akela (The Jungle Book Groove Party) Kaa jb2.jpg|Kaa (1996–present) 277235 1250432300012 450 300.jpg|Colonel Hathi (1996–present) 22635.jpg|King Louie (1990–present) M.C. Monkey.png|M.C. Monkey (The Jungle Book 2) Char 31476.jpg|Buzzie (2001–present) 2999748238 e189a66657 m.jpg|Zummi Gummi (1990–1991) MontereyJack1.jpg|Monterey Jack (Seasons 2-3; in tandem with Peter Cullen) Cheddarheadcharlie.jpg|Cheddarhead Charlie Conrad Cockatoo.jpg|Conrad Cockatoo ("Flash the Wonder Dog") Sergeantspinelli.jpg|Sergeant Spinelli Tmftt2.jpg|Hiram Nimnul.jpg|Professor Norton Nimnul FatCat.jpg|Fat Cat Gmd_Fat_Cat's_Gang8.png|Wart the Lizard Dj nic.jpg|Jack and Nickels Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 238 Dirty Rotten Diapers arsenaloyal - YouTube12.jpg|Baby Thaddeus Colby2.png|Sir Colby Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 214 The Case of the Cola Cult arsenaloyal - YouTube122.jpg|Bubbles Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 207 The Luck Stops Here arsenaloyal - YouTube5.jpg|Clyde Cosgrove Bruin.png|Bruin Hipporescuerangers.png|Hippo (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Lord Howie.png|Lord Howie Dtz.png|DTZ B 25-SteggyPaws2 dark.jpg|Steggy Aspi.jpg|Pepto Gizmo OOS_-_Moose_n_Rocco_clap.jpg|Rocco Mycaq11.png|Rat Capone Puts.png|Jolly Lecio.jpg|Le Sewer General Muoro.jpg|General Muoro Toaster2.jpg|Evil Clown (The Brave Little Toaster) Ariels078.jpg|King Triton (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Dc036.jpg|Lionel (Dumbo's Circus) DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage (TaleSpin) Darkwing Duck keyart.png|Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) Negaduck.png|Negaduck Firstnegaduck.png|Negatron Negaduck Herb Muddlefoot.jpg|Herb Muddlefoot Vlcsnap-2011-10-23-22h33m43s16.png|Professor Moliarty Vlcsnap-2015-06-06-11h22m01s404.png|Maurice Norman.png|Norman 285175-1-.jpg|Crud ("Cleanliness is Next to Impossible") Muck-smudge-1-.jpg|Smudge ("Cleanliness is Next to Impossible") Nasty Jack.jpg|Nasty Jack ("Paw and Order") TheToyVillains.jpg|Ted ("How Much is That Rabbit in the Window?") Char 19435.jpg|Usher ("Pooh Oughta Be In Pictures") Char 19436.jpg|Papa Heffalump Snapshot20051019162445.jpg|Razoul (Aladdin franchise) Farouk.jpg|Farouk Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat 1333.jpg|Lucky Piquel 188476 1253816452958 6res 300 177.jpg|Scar (last few lyrics of "Be Prepared", The Lion King II: Simba's Pride The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure) Ed.png|Ed the Hyena gopher.png|Gopher (The Lion King) UncleBoaris.jpg|Uncle Boaris Old Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa (Old) Poca father.jpg|Chief Powhatan (singing voice) 382745 1268669953240 453 300.jpg|Kekata (singing voice) NessusMugshot.jpg|Nessus (Hercules) Char 24563.jpg|Tall Theban Char 24564.jpg|Elderly Theban The Self-Elected Supreme Commander.jpg|Supreme Commander (singing voice) 3966-27654.gif|King James Sebastian the monkey.png|Sebastian (singing voice) TarzanandJane042.jpg|Tantor (The Legend of Tarzan and Tarzan & Jane) Merkus.png|Merkus Char 20133.jpg|Chilkoot 3966-29410.jpg|Bering Fox2-disneyscreencaps com-1366.jpg|Waylon and Floyd (The Fox and the Hound 2) Char 15043.jpg|Shelbow (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Princess-And-The-Frog-Ray.jpg|Ray (The Princess and the Frog) 141468.jpg|Sand Monster Dtrt01.jpg|Prince Wazoo Dominustusk.jpg|Dominus Tusk Inmidl094.jpg|Gregarius Kutato.png|Kutato Dingo.jpg|Dingo Char 40980.jpg|Big Daddy-O Cool Char 40984.jpg|Stanley Strazinski Webster-(Belle's Magical World).jpg|Webster Blitzen.jpg|Blitzen Featherstone.jpg|Featherstone (Gnomeo & Juliet) Trader Moe1.png|Trader Moe Fred the Baboon.jpg|Jed (Jungle Cubs) Jed the Baboon.jpg|Fred (Jungle Cubs) Winifred's Uncle.jpg|Winifred's Uncle (Jungle Cubs) Char 12270.jpg|Whitehood (Jungle Cubs) Glowfish.jpg|Glowfish Emperor Shaaga.jpg|Emperor Sharga giggles26.jpg|Sorcerer Blowfish 640px-Lucky Colonel Tibbs 2.jpg|Colonel (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Tumblr n1bnxeBuLt1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Dirty Dawson Persian Pete.jpg|Persian Pete 3597.jpg|Mayor Ed Pig Covington.jpg|Covington Aunt Louise.jpg|Aunt Louise Jambalayajake andGumbo.jpg|Gumbo Wormwood Profile Picture.jpg|Wormwood Rex-the-dog.png|Rex (Sofia the First) Char 90220.jpg|Goodwyn the Great Moliarty.jpg|Professor Moliarty Char 18386.jpg|Beaver (My Friends Tigger & Pooh) Character Dr. Hudson.png|Dr. Hudson ElCapitan.jpg|El Capitan King larry.jpg|King Larry Char 94629.jpg|Thompkins Tridart.jpg|Tridart, the Despair Catfish Booray01.png|Catfish Booray Onlyhaveice4u - 064.png|Prince Nevarhas Bin-Broak Inspector Burrow.png|Inspector Burrow Talespin - 104 - mommy for a day Video - Rediff Videos.jpg|MacKnee Cal Krudon.jpg|Cal Crudon (Quack Pack) Quack Pack - Gator Aid thugs.jpg|Thugs (Quack Pack) The-Pirate-Fairy-48.png|Port (The Pirate Fairy) The-Pirate-Fairy-133.png|Oppenheimer (The Pirate Fairy) The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones03.png|Chief char 131794.jpg|Roar (The 7D) Admiral-hornpipe.png|Admiral Hornpipe Mr. Carter.jpg|Mr. Carter char 129583.jpg|Pirate Liliputtian (Gravity Falls) Hondo rebels.jpg|Hondo Ohnaka Big Bad.png|Big Bad Hermancigar.png|Baby Herman (Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin) Psycho-who-framed-roger-rabbit-12027901-487-386.jpg|Psycho (Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin) 1995-runaway-5.jpg|Julius Censor Monkeys.jpg|Censor Monkeys Ghost Marvel.jpg|Ghost The Giant.png|The Giant Lmi9.jpg|Scales W.I.T.C.H. - Howard Hale.jpg|Harold Hale Hammerhead 2017.jpg|Hammerhead Toon_Bullets.jpg|Bullet 2 Dingo.jpg|Dingo (Gargoyles) Gallery Jim Cummings behind the scenes PatF.jpg|Jim Cummings behind the scenes of The Princess and the Frog. Jim Cummings & family at PatF premeire.jpg|Jim Cummings with his wife Stephanie and their daughters Lulu and Grace at The Princess and the Frog premiere in November 2009. JIM-CUMMINGS.jpg|Jim Cummings behind the scenes of Winnie the Pooh (2011 film). Jim Cummings January 2015.jpg|Jim Cummings attending Magic City Comic Con in January 2015. Screen Shot 2017-09-18 at 4.40.53 PM.png|Jim Cummings promoting the DuckTales reboot. Jim Cummings CR premiere.jpg|Jim Cummings attending the premiere of Christopher Robin in July 2018. Trivia *Cummings is the third person to voice Winnie the Pooh and Kaa, after Sterling Holloway and Hal Smith. *He is not related to his fellow voice actors Brian Cummings or Todd Cummings. *Jim Cummings and Brad Garrett both reprise their roles as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore in the live-action Christopher Robin. This makes them the first voice actors to reprise their voice-over roles in a live-action film, followed by James Earl Jones as Mufasa in 2019's The Lion King. External links * *Behind The Voice Actors nl:Jim Cummings Category:1950s births Category:People Category:Voice actors Category:Singers Category:People from Ohio Category:American actor-singers Category:American voice actors Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Lion King Category:TaleSpin Category:Brother Bear Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Pocahontas Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Aladdin Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:House of Mouse Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Gnomeo & Juliet Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Goof Troop Category:A Goofy Movie Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Bonkers Category:Sofia the First Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Motorcity Category:Tarzan Category:DuckTales Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:The Replacements Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Disney Fairies Category:Gravity Falls Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:Quack Pack Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The 7D Category:Pepper Ann Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Disney Revival Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:American television actors Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Fantasmic Category:Chip 'n Dale Category:Marvel Comics Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Epic Mickey Category:Goldie & Bear Category:Doc McStuffins Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Spider-Man Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:Video game voice actors Category:ABC Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh Category:Legend of the Three Caballeros Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:American actors Category:American singers Category:The Disney Afternoon